


here's what i'll do

by Silverdancer



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: Even leaders need to be taken care of, sometimes.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 160
Collections: kbas secret santa 2019





	here's what i'll do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baexil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baexil/gifts).



“I think unnie is sick.” 

For a brief moment Yoohyeon thinks she has imagined it, the microwave going off at the same time. But when she turns around, Gahyeon is staring at her, waiting.

“That sucks?” 

Gahyeon sips on her cup of milk with a drop of coffee, never taking her eyes off Yoohyeon. Sighs when Yoohyeon does not get to the conclusion she wants quick enough and takes pity on her. 

“I think you should go help her,” she says, and Yoohyeon can see she is trying to not sound like she’s judging her. “Because you are the only one that can stop her from doing anything stupid, like going to work like this.”

Yoohyeon can hear Siyeon and Yoobin talk, waiting for whoever is in the bathroom to come out. It surprises her to not hear Minji in the back, trying to rush whoever is inside. Gahyeon drinks from her cup, not taking her eyes off Yoohyeon, watching her process everything. There’s something that, despite everything, Yoohyeon still doesn’t understand.

“I don’t know why you think that I will be able to do anything,” Yoohyeon mumbles.

“Because,” she says, finishing her breakfast and getting up, “you are the only one she will listen to,” Gahyeon replies, already on her bedroom door. 

Yoohyeon starts walking to Minji’s bedroom ignoring Gahyeon’s knowing smile. She hates that she is already worried, just from what Gahyeon had said. She’s going to check on Minji. But not because Gahyeon told her so.

She’s not the boss of her.

*

“You’re not the boss of me.”

Yoohyeon blinks at hearing her own thoughts being spoken back at her, stunned. For lack of other words, Minji looks miserable. Tired and with feverish eyes, even with the makeup that she had already put on. 

“Unnie,” Yoohyeon sits beside her in bed, slowly, “I just want you to take your temperature. I’m- we’re worried.” Yoohyeon manages to catch her slip in time. She holds her breath for a couple of seconds, trying to see if Minji notices.“That’s all.”

Minji’s resolve seems to crumble a little, and then Yoohyeon pouts, remembering Gahyeon’s words. She hates that Gahyeon was right, but then Minji sighs and takes the thermometer from Yoohyeon’s hands without any other complaint.

*

Yoohyeon eyes go from the numbers on the screen to Minji and back to the screen. It’s not a mortal risk, but it is definitely not a good number.

Yoohyeon has kept the screen turned to her, but when she looks at Minji it looks like she knows already. “Unnie…”

“It’s not that bad,” Minji interrupts her, coughing mid-sentence, “I just need to take some cold medicine and I will be fine to go.” She sounds confident when she says it and for a second Yoohyeon _almost_ believes her.

Except then Yoohyeon thinks of their schedules for the day: learning the new choreography, their additional classes after that, the recording session planned. It’s a busy time, the beginning of a comeback, and Yoohyeon knows what Minji is thinking: that missing this, especially missing this as their leader could affect how quickly the process can go. 

Yoohyeon knows all this, knows what goes through her mind when thinking about being sick now, and the last thing she wants to do is let Minji do that to herself. 

“Would you let me go?” is what Yoohyeon says, in the end.

“Yah,” Minji complains, leaning her head on Yoohyeon’s shoulder. They are sitting shoulder to shoulder and it’s impossible for Yoohyeon to see her face now but she can almost _hear_ the childish expression she’s wearing. “It’s not the same.”

Something warm settles in Yoohyeon, in the fact that Minji’s allowing herself be like this with her.

“You’re right, it’s not the same” Yoohyeon concedes. Minji raises her head from Yoohyeon’s shoulder, surprised at her words, but Yoohyeon is not done. “If I were sick you would _definitely_ not let me go out today. Of course, you need to be even more rested, to lead us all.” 

Seeing the flaw in her argument, Minji lays her head on Yoohyeon’s shoulder again. Yoohyeon doesn’t need to hear it to know she has convinced her.

“Bora unnie can take care of it for one day,” Yoohyeon offers, softly, trying to calm the worries she’s sure that are populating Minji’s hear right now. “She won’t let them get lost on the way back or skip their diets, and while chaos can’t be avoided, I’m sure she’ll do her best to keep it to a minimum.” 

Minji doesn’t raise her head from her shoulder this time when she asks. “ _Them_?”

Yoohyeon pretends not to hear the question, dislodging Minji from her as softly as she can so she can maybe lay for a while. 

“Yoohyeon-ah,” Minji insists. She speaks softly, reaching out for her hand to stop her from movement. Yoohyeon doesn’t think she’s imagining the slight tremble in her voice. Scared. 

“Someone has to stay and make sure you actually rest,” Yoohyeon says, nonchalant, “if we left you here alone like this without supervision you would, I don’t know, try to clean the apartment or something.”

Yoohyeon is surprised when Minji doesn’t ask anything else, getting into bed with no fight at all, that action itself being admission enough that Yoohyeon was correct on her assumption.

“I’ll go tell Bora unnie and manager unnie for a bit,” Yoohyeon tells her softly as Minji is getting comfortable under the covers. It’s not that she’s running away to stop herself from doing something she’ll regret. Not at all. “I’ll be right back.”

*

Yoohyeon struggles trying to first open, and then close, the door to Minji’s room, the tray on her hands making it a really difficult task. The only victim ends up being a dash of milk spilled on the trail and a misplaced cookie, so Yoohyeon considers herself a winner.

In her quest for breakfast and medicine she has managed to chase everyone out, so when the door is closed behind her the only thing surrounding them is the beautiful morning silence of a residential neighborhood. 

“Here arrives-,” _the breakfast_ , she wants to say, only to see Minji already sleeping, curled around herself in bed. 

Yoohyeon can’t help the small smile that sneaks on her face upon seeing her like that, nor the hand that reaches to fix Minji’s bangs while trying to not wake her up once she leaves the tray on the bedside table. Not wanting to wake her up just yet, she goes to find a book instead and settles herself at the floor by the bed. No better time than the present to catch up with her reading.

*

When she wakes up is to two thoughts: The first one being that she doesn’t remember falling asleep on the first place. The second on that she definitely did not put this blanket on when she sat here earlier.

She raises her head, confused, but before she can even turn around a hand is patting the top of her head. 

“Morning,” Minji says, laughing when she startles Yoohyeon. Yoohyeon turns around, blanket falling around her, finding Minji enjoying the last of her breakfast with a smile. “Thank you for this,” she says, finishing the small bowl of cereal she had prepared, meaning more than the breakfast alone. Yoohyeon feels like flushing under the praise, but before she can even respond, Minji scoots further away on the bed. 

“Come on,” she says, patting the space she has made for her on her bed, “don’t sit on the floor.” 

Refusing would be rude, no matter how flushed Yoohyeon feels, so her only option left is to look around for the book she was reading and climb the bed to fill the space that was now for her. 

“Read some for me?” Minji asks. The medicine must have started working, because she looks worlds better already. She sounds ready to use dirty tricks,like pouting back at her if Yoohyeon thinks about refusing.

And with a smile, Yoohyeon reads.

*

Minji falls asleep again not long after, the medicine taking its toll. When she does, it is with her head on Yoohyeon’s shoulder and a cute sound that would sound like a soft snore on anyone else. Yoohyeon closes her book with a smile on her face, and lays back, her mission changing into being a comfortable pillow for her.

Their hands are still tangled when she does and she, too, falls asleep like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone deserves to have someone that will tare care of them.
> 
> Sincerely hope you enjoy this and warms your heart ♥


End file.
